Weiss Schnee and the Seven Sisters
by EmpressElkcip
Summary: Jaune's seven sisters are the seven dwarfs. Grumpy is now Jacqueline Arc, Happy is now Joy Arc, Dopey is now Patricia Arc, Sneezy is now Karen Arc, Sleepy is now Lei Arc, Bashful is now Periwinkle Arc, and Doc is now Jeanne Arc.


After hearing what Qrow had told them about the maidens, Jaune had been especially grumpy. Team RNJR treaded through the woods, still on their way to Haven. Ren and Nora listened as Ruby and Jaune were differing in mood during their apparent conversation.

"You have SEVEN sisters?!" Ruby asked, astonished.

"Yes, I've already told you this before," Jaune replied in an agitated voice.

"What are their names again?" Nora asked.

"He's already told you that too," Ren responded, defending Jaune.

"Well we forgot! Tell us one more time!" Ruby pleaded.

Jaune groaned. "Fine. Joy, Jeanne, Jacqueline, Karen, Lei, Periwinkle, and Patricia. We don't need to talk about my sisters. That's not why we're here."

"Oh, c'mon, grumpy head! You're gonna cheer up! Exercise defeats grumpiness!" Nora said. She ripped off her clothes to reveal a workout outfit. "Gimme 20 jumping jacks!" She said, quickly executing several jumping jacks herself.

"Nora, I'm not in the mood," Jaune replied somberly. 

* * *

Joy was cooking dinner while whistling. Patricia watched her sister while gently swinging her arms, which were covered by long sleeves hanging well below her hands, back and forth.

"Whatcha doin'?" Patricia asked for the umpteenth time.

"Just cooking dinner! Just like I was the last time you asked," Joy replied.

Jacqueline, the third sister, walked through the kitchen. "Stop bothering her you dopey girl. One of these days you won't get dinner."

After sneezing and rubbing her nose, the fourth sister intervened. "You don't have to be so grumpy all the time, Jackie," Karen said.

"Yeah! You don't have to yick on our pungest, er, puck on our yingest, er, pick on our youngest yister!" Jeanne said, clarifying the message.

"Yeah, yeah," Jacky mocked. "Peri, go wake up Lei from her nap. It's dinnertime."

"Oh, ooookay," Periwinkle said, bashfully twisting her hair with her index finger. After a few moments she returned with her sister, who yawned.

"What's for supper today?" Patricia asked.

"Oh, porridge, as always," Joy said.

They found their seats around the table, all talking about something different. Jeanne suddenly cut in.

"I heards der was a mistress in the Dee Schnust Company-the Kee Dust Schnumpany-the Schnee Kust Dumpany- who knew our juther, Braune."

Sneezing in her porridge and then rubbing her nose, Karen added in a nasily voice, "Yeah. She was in trouble, that girl. I heard her papa ain't nice. Have you heard her songs?"

"O-oh yeah, I heard her songs. The l-last one she s-sang at a f-fundraiser," Peri said, curling her hair with her fingers.

Jacqueline laughed mockingly. _"Somebody_ should really help that girl. She ain't gonna make it on her own."

"Well, what if _we_ helped her?" Patricia asked sweetly.

Six of the girls shared approving looks. "Oh no, you ain't gonna force me into this one!" Jacky said.

"Of course we should help her! That's what the Arc family does. We help those in need. Besides, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Joy said. "All in favor of helping the heiress, say 'I.' "

"Pie," Jeanne said.

"I," said the other five sisters. Jacqueline rolled her eyes.

"Come on Jackie, it'll be fun!" Joy said encouragingly.

"Yeah, yeah," said Jackie. Each of the girls took a sword and collapsible shield, and headed out.

"What are we doing again?" Lei asked, yawning.

"We're off to save the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company!" Joy explained.

"R-right, and, w-what are we s-saving her from again?" Periwinkle asked. The girls looked around at each other, shrugging.

"I dunno, something!" Joy said, informing her sister.

Jackie sighed, placing her fingers on her temples. "So where does she live again?"

"Uh..." the six other sisters replied stupidly. 

* * *

After eventually making it to the Schnee household, the seven sisters discovered that there was a giant gate guarding their mansion, and there were some gardeners outside who might prove to be trouble.

Lei yawned. "Maybe we could dig underground, and dig holes, pretending to be prairie dogs to distract them." She began to nod off immediately after saying this.

"Our swords may prove-" Karen sneezed. "To be ineffective at digging holes."

"Well what do _you_ suggest, genius?" Jackie asked.

"I say we jump over the fence and take them out-" she sneezed again. "Quietly."

"Hey, you there. What do you want?" One of the gardeners asked. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Oh, right. Well you see, the thing is," Jacqueline said, and then reached through the fence and knocked him out with the metal of her shield. "Okay, go, go, go!" She said to her sisters.

They all jumped over the fence. Several gardeners noticed the ruckus and dashed over to the girls. They did not look like they were in the mood for peaceful discussion. One man ran inside, presumably to notify others of the intruders.

One by one, the girls knocked out each of the gardeners with their shields. Lei lay next to one of the knocked out gardeners, apparently napping.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Okay look, we've got to find the heiress' room and make it out without a fuss. The girls nodded. Joy awoke her sleeping sister and the seven girls spread out in search for Weiss Schnee's bedroom window.

"Hey! I fink I thound the birl's gedroom-the birl's bedroom-the-" Jeanne said.

"Right," Joy said. "Girls, it's this way!"

Lei yawned again. "How do we get her attention?" The window was at least two or three stories high.

Patricia began throwing rocks at the window.

Weiss opened the window. " _What_ are you _doing_? You can't just come to the Schnee household-"

"We're here to rescue you," Jacqueline deadpanned.

" _What_?" The Ice Queen asked.

"Yes, now throw down your yellow locks, and we'll climb to the top!" Lei said.

"No, that's a different story," Karen said.

"What? What do you want? And make it quick, people are starting to notice," Weiss said.

"We heard y-your papa isn't nice," Peri explained. "We're going t-to bust you o-out."

"Right. Girls, formation!" Joy said.

The seven sisters climbed on top of each other, until Jeanne was straight across from the window.

"Won't you um kith wus?" Jeanne asked.

Weiss Schnee climbed out, and with the seven sisters she rushed out of her house before anyone could reach them. 

* * *

Back at the Arc family cottage, Weiss noticed that everything was labeled 'Arc' and eventually realized that this was Jaune's house; she vaguely remembered him talking about seven sisters, and after she counted them out, she was certain.

"Well, you've shown me hospitality and have gotten me out of a rather... bad... situation. What was your cause?" Weiss asked.

"The Arc family believes in helping _all_ those in need." Joy said. "After all, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

"Well... I wish to repay you for your kindness. What would you like in return?" Weiss asked.

The girls looked around at each other for a moment, before nodding.

"W-well, there is _one_ thing..." Periwinkle said.

"I think we all can agree," Lei said, yawning. "That our brother needs a date."


End file.
